FACE
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: Marceline & Bonnibel, cuñadas, diferencia edad, miedo de lastimar a los demás... Hijos, sociedad... mal resumen, pero en fin, pasen y lean, recuerden esto es chicaxchica, si no gusta no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas les dejo mi nueva historia, espero les guste, en forma paralela estaré completando Yo quiero una Princesa y las adaptaciones..

En este caso los personajes no me perteneces, solo la trama es producto de mi retorcida mente..

Espero les guste… un abrazo

Capítulo 1

_Mientras la lluvia golpea la ventana, ella esta pérdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía si seguir o dejar todo…_

_Le tomo años poder decidir y ahora todo pende de un hilo…_

_Puede perder todo lo realmente importante para ella, todo ¿Por qué?, por no lograr resistir unos ojos hermosos._

_Todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que quiere, todo lo puede perder… ahora debe tomar una decisión o se acepta a si misma o niega todo y finge que solo fue un sueño._

F: Cuando vas a dejar de aparentar que llevas la vida perfecta- mi mejor y única amiga Flamme vuelve a insistir con el tema.

M: y tú ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el tema? – me rio, mi vida es perfecta para que cambiarla-

F: Eres una aburrida, quiero a la Marceline que conocí a los 15- hace un puchero.

M: jajajajajajaj esa Marceline creció y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

F: ¿para qué? Si tú creciste por ambas

Flamme es una pelirroja de infarto, linda, unos ojos preciosos, un cuerpo deliciosamente hecho a punta de gimnasio y una que otra cirugía. Es una mujer temperamental, busca a su príncipe azul, aunque ella misma ha dicho solo quedan enanos o trolls.

Pero como toda regla tiene una excepción, si conocimos al Príncipe azul perfecto. Alto, cabello oscuro unos hermosos ojos, tierno, amable, un caballero de blanca armadura, que luchara con dragones, brujas y quien sabe que más para proteger a su amada. Este hombre se llama Marshall; lo conocimos en una de las tantas noches de parranda que vivimos. Cuando lo vimos por primera vez Flamme intento seducirlo pero él fijo su atención en mí.

Siempre pensé que me gustaban los hombres y con Marshall me case, tuvimos hijos, formamos una familia… Él es músico y como eso no da para pagar una hipoteca o colegios a los niños decidí centrarme y empezar mi propio negocio, de un pequeño almacén de barrio pase a ser la Presidenta de un Holding de empresas cuya presencia es internacional, nada mal para una inadaptada social como decía mi papá.

Ahora después de casi 30 años me doy cuenta que estoy enamorada, y de una chica, y no cualquier chica… ella es la hermanastra de mi esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Recuerdo cuando llegue a casa, mis hijos aun no llegaban de la universidad, así que me recibió una de las chicas que trabaja en casa. Grumosa (como cariñosamente dice mi hija), cuando camino percibo el dulce aroma de un pastel, soy una adicta a los dulces y me encanta el chocolate.

G: señora, la esperan en el salón de la casa

M: no espero a nadie ¿Quién es?

G: una sorpresa

Cada vez que me decía eso, era porque Marshall Lee (ML) había vuelto de alguna gira, esa vez no fue la excepción. Cuando ingreso al salón me toman por detrás y me besa el cuello.

ML: hola, amor, ¿cómo está la reina de la Nocheosfera? – utiliza su tono más sensual

M: ahora que estas acá mejor- me gire para poder besarlo, siempre ha sido muy guapo, más con ese estilo de chico malo.

Si bien Marshall, para mí era el hombre ideal, muchos cuestionaban su forma de ver la vida, mi familia lo detestaba ya que al punto de vista de ellos yo alenté mucho sus sueños y por esto él no trabaja. Se dedicaba a ir de gira con su banda a diferentes partes del país y por lo general eran eventos a beneficio. A mí me daba igual, total a mis hijos no les faltaba nada con lo que yo hacía nos alcanzaba a la perfección, aunque no siempre fue así.

Inicio FB

Con Marshall Lee comenzamos a salir cuando yo tenía 16 años, en primera instancia ambos éramos espíritus libres, nos movíamos junto con la banda a la que él pertenece, recorrimos muchas ciudades, generalmente los chicos no cobraban por su show, solo pedían alojamiento y para comer… Así estuvimos algunos años, como mi familia no aprobaba esto me escape con él siendo aún menor de edad, apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad nos casamos y retome el contacto con mi familia, para que explicar cómo se tomaron la noticia que me había casado y con un "músico muerto de hambre" como decía mi papá, pero a pesar de todo me ayudo. Luego de unos años de matrimonio yo quede embarazada, no estaba en nuestros planes, pero por algo ocurren las cosas, cuando me ví responsable de una nueva vida deje las giras, busque un trabajo, y conseguí un cuarto para mí y el bebé que llegaría. Marshall siguió con sus giras, no quise que él perdiera sus sueños de ser quizás algún día una gran estrella, él venía a casa cada vez que las giras se lo permitían, a diario me escribía email para saber de mi salud y la de nuestro hijo.

Mi papá Hudson Abadeer, se enteró, por medio de una de mis hermanas, de mi embarazo, de mi trabajo y de donde vivía, estaba en la tienda trabajando como vendedora, cuando mi papá entra, con un traje excesivamente elegante y caro. Todos en la tienda querían atenderlo, se dirige a mí.

H: Hija… ¿qué haces aquí?

M: ehhhh… trabajando…

H: y tú crees que en tú estado debes trabajar en un lugar como este?- mi papá estaba molesto, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando supiera que vivía en una pieza. –No porque tú seas una inadaptada, quiere decir que mi nieto tenga que llevar tú estilo de vida

M: Papá, son mis decisiones yo veré lo que es mejor para mi hijo y para mí- siempre he sido muy orgullosa.

H: Nos vamos- siempre fue muy autoritario

M: aún no termina mi turno, y acá tú no tomas decisiones, esta no es tú empresa- por lo menos cuando averigüe a quien pertenecía la tienda no era de él.

En eso aparece el jefe de tienda (JT)…

JT: Sr. Abadeer, un placer tenerlo aquí…

Maldición mi padre había comprado la tienda donde estaba trabajando. Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre con recursos, a nivel nacional es muy respetado como empresario.

M: Pues renuncio, no pienso trabajar para ti.- Salí de la tienda y estaban los gorilas de mí papá esperando, resignada me subí a la limusina de mi papá.

Mientras estaba en la limusina, pensaba, la vida que lleve con ellos hasta los 16 que fue cuando me fugue, en esa locura me acompaño mi amiga Flamme, mi vida era de la típica niñita hijita de papá, siempre nos malcrió antes de desear algo ya lo teníamos, pero él nunca estaba presente, mi madre falleció en mi nacimiento, así que no conté con una imagen materna y mi madrasta es una tipa superficial, que solo le interesan los lujos, menos mal mis hermanas son totalmente distinta a ella.

H: Vamos a la casa de Marceline- Dice esto dirigiéndose al chofer, luego me mira- Quiero que me escuches y no hables- suelta un suspiro, que estaba ocurriendo, el gran Hudson Abadeer iba a abrir su corazón- llevas años alejada de mí, desde que te fuiste con ese músico muerto de hambre no te había visto, ni sabía de ti, te busque por muchos lugares donde su banda se presentaba, luego Elena-mi madrastra- me convenció que te dejara vivir tú vida, además tus hermanas siempre me han contado como te va; luego me entere que te casaste con solo 18 años, ¿Marceline en que estabas pensando?- iba a contestar- no me interrumpas, no tienes una carrera, no tienes un techo donde vivir, parecen gitanos… Tú hermana Simone me conto que estas embarazada, que tienes 3 meses y que el imbécil de tu esposo te dejo en una pieza, que trabajas para pagar eso y sin contar los gastos que te demandara un bebé, eres mi hija y ese bebé es mi nieto, no les debe faltar nada..

M: Papá….

H: No me interrumpas, te conozco y eres tan obtusa y testadura como yo, aunque físicamente eres igual a tú madre, así que te voy a hacer un regalo, es lo que siempre hablamos con tú madre… Este regalo es de parte de ambos – eso era jugar sucio, mi papá sabía perfectamente que yo no me negaría si mencionaba a mi mamá.

La limusina se detiene estamos en un condominio, es un barrio mucho mejor que donde rento la pieza en la duermo, frente a mi hay una casa, hermosa de tres pisos, claro que el primer piso estaba acondicionado como un mini market.

Ese fue mi primer negocio con ayuda de mi papá, cuando nació mi hijo mayor decidí que volvería a estudiar, el negocio iba bien, pero necesitaba algo más estable, no podía depender solo de ese ingreso, me prepare durante un año para rendir las pruebas de selección para las distintas universidades, sin contar que a la vez terminaba mi educación secundaria en una escuela nocturna. Con Flamme mi leal amiga, nos turnábamos para cuidar a mi hijo, yo lo veía de día, mientras ella también estudiaba para sacar la secundaria y ella lo veía en las tardes. Claro uno propone pero el universo dispone, a Marshall lo veía muy poco, lo cual no me molestaba, yo lo conocí así, pero cada vez que venía yo salía embarazada, ningún método anticonceptivo funcionaba en el paso de seis años ya tenía 5 hijos, tengo compañeros de universidad que siempre me vieron embarazada, después del último embarazo tome la decisión de operarme para no tener más hijos. Me titule de Ingeniería Comercial, una carrera que para mí era fácil, con lo poco que podía ahorrar con cinco hijos, una casa que mantener y una amiga que me apoyaba en todo, hice mis primeras inversiones, al mediano plazo hice una pequeña fortuna, que seguí invirtiendo, luego me funde mi primera empresa, adquirí otra, de distintos rubros, pero mi favorita fue es una fábrica de dulces…

La fábrica de dulces donde trabaja Bonnibel, mi dulce Princesa, mis hijos dicen que ella es Willy Wonka de los dulces pero versión femenina.

Fin FB

ML: te extrañe mucho- se sonríe- tengo una sorpresa…

M: que seria, otra canción en mi honor- eso era habitual que me escribiera canciones.

ML: mmmm no. Recuerdas que te mencione que tenía una hermana que no conocía… - imagine que la había encontrado- La encontré – él estaba visiblemente emocionado- y…..

M: me alegro mucho

ML: La conocerás ella es muy distinta a mí, se acaba de graduar y quiere buscar trabajo acá en la ciudad, además cocina muy bien y….

M: y?...- son muchos halagos, conociendo a Marshall me di cuenta que algo traía entre manos

ML: vivirá con nosotros mientras se estabiliza.

¡Chan! Esa era mi sorpresa tener que aguantar a una desconocida en mi casa, con mis hijos y más encima una niña, recién graduada, que pensé que debería tener unos 24 o 25 años… Pero ese día aun no terminaban las sorpresas.

ML: Esta en la cocina, preparando un pastel para darte las gracias por recibirla en la casa, me adelante y le dije que ya había hablado contigo y que habías aceptado- me besa

M: pffff, bueno pero si no me parece la llevaras al departamento.

ML: Te va a encantar

Me lleva de la mano a la cocina y veo un cabello color rosa, unos ojos azul profundo, su piel blanca, un cuerpo precioso, estaba con un delantal de cocina, fue como un golpe, el verla me nockeo, mi corazón se aceleró… un momento es una adolescente, pero dijo Marshall dijo que se había graduado.

Ella se acerca y tiene cobertura de chocolates en los dedos, se acerca a mí.

B: abre la boca- lo hago ¿por qué lo hice? No tengo idea, pero abrí mi boca ella mete un dedo en mi boca- saborea – me pide, su voz sonaba tremendamente erótica.

El sabor del chocolate que me dio a probar era amargo con unos toques de wisky, estaba delicioso

B: ¿y?- me mira impaciente

M: esta delicioso- no podía dejar de mirarla. Recupero la cordura- tú debes ser la hermana de mi esposo, creo que no me ha dicho tú nombre

B: Bonnibel Blubblegum- Fruncí el ceño. No tiene el mismo apellido de Marshall, como si leyera la mente me dice- a mí me dio el apellido el esposo de mi madre, por eso no tenemos el mismo apellido con Marshall.

M: Marceline Abadeer- no podía creer que ella estuviera graduada ya de la universidad- disculpa ¿cuántos años tienes?

B: 16 años…

Ese día comenzó mi tortura, mi corazón y mi mente estaban en constante lucha, ella es menor que mis hijos…

_**N/A: Espero les guste el curso que está tomando la historia, pero no lo podre saber si no dejan sus comentarios. **_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bonnibel resulto ser toda una genio, con solo 16 años se tituló de una de las mejores universidades del país, estudio Ingeniería en Alimentos, considere que con el cerebro que tenía sería una maldad que trabajara tan joven, por eso le hice una propuesta, que sacara un MBA o un doctorado y que luego trabajara para mis industrias un año. Al principio no acepto luego de hablarlo 234567890 veces más lo acepto, claro que con una condición, estudiaría en las tardes pero en las mañana trabajaría para mí, ya que ella consideraba un abuso que además de techo, comida, estudios ella no hiciera nada. A regañadientes acepte.

Así fue como la veía a diario, no tarde en darme cuenta que ella gustaba de las mujeres, en la oficina había unas cuantas que estaban al acecho de mi Dulce Princesa. En más de una reunión deje en claro que ella era mi cuñada y no quería que ningún empleado o empleada se involucrara con ella. Flamme comenzó a decir que me preocupaba mucho por ella, mi escusa era que mis hijos ya estaban lejos, estudiando fuera, así que para mí, era solo por costumbre.

F: Costumbre, bah! A mí no me engañas, no la miras como nos miras a las demás, ni siquiera a tus hijos los ve con tanta dulzura.- frunce el ceño- cualquiera diría, que la vez con otros ojos

M: no seas idiota es una niña tiene 16 años, no podría verla con otros ojos- eso decía mi cabeza, pero en mi corazón otra era la historia.

F: Antes que te des cuenta tendrá 18, ya no serán cinco años y un día- me cierra un ojo de forma picara- aunque yo que tú la cuidaría hay mucha loba suelta que quiere hincarle el diente, mas sabiendo que es tú protegida.

M: deja de hablar tanta estupidez junta, parece que la silicona se te subió a la cabeza

F: diga lo que digas, para mí siempre has sido una lesbiana frustrada, ya es hora que salgas de la caja de herramientas

M: Estas loca

F: Si yo fuera tú, me divorcio de Marshall, tus hijos están grandes lo entenderán y cuidaría a tú … como le dices ahh si "dulce Princesa"

M: te das cuenta que tengo 50 años ¿verdad? Y que todo lo que dices es producto de la silicona que te implantaste.

F: Tienes un cuerpo que cualquiera de 30 quisiera, nadie sabe de donde salieron 5 hijos, y no te has hecho ni una sola cirugía, mejor dicho cualquiera de 20 querría esa figura…

Este tipo de conversaciones con Flamme se estaban haciendo habituales, pero podía tratar de engañar al resto del mundo, pero yo sabía que Bonnie no era solo una protegida, era casi perfecta… me tenía embobada. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría trate de alejarme de ella, además de ser mi cuñada, es menor casi una niña…

Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, necesitaba quitarla de mi mente… opte por gimnasio, clases de zumba, aerobox, organizaba viajes para estar lejos de ella, pero todo era en vano, siempre aparecía, paso de ser la "hermana perdida" de mi esposo a ser mi musa…

Pero todo era en vano, detestaba cada vez que ella llegaba con alguna compañera a estudiar a casa, detestaba verla horas frente al computador, siempre estaba en una red social, me estaba obsesionado con ella.

En uno de mis tantos viajes mis hijos me envían fotografías de ellos en la piscina junto a su "tía nueva", se veía espectacular, cuerpo de niña no tenia, además con un bikini tono rosa, mi mente voló, muy pervertidamente, la imagine conmigo, en mis brazos, cerré de golpe mi laptop, cuando me di cuenta el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos, definitivamente debía alejarla de mí.

En ese viaje conocí a una mujer de unos 35 años, con ella fue mi primera experiencia lésbica, debo reconocer que si bien estaba con una chica que sabía muy bien lo que hacía, yo imaginaba que era mi Dulce Princesa que estaba conmigo…

Cuando volví a mi casa, estaba decidida a tres cosas primero divorciarme de Marshall, segundo alejar a Bonnie de mí, la seguiría apoyando en todo, pero lo más lejos posible de mí y tercero a descubrir mi sexualidad, no estaba segura si era bisexual, lesbiana o heterosexual … que irónico con 50 años con problemas de identidad sexual.

Pero como siempre el universo tenía planeado otra cosa, ese día de mi regreso era el cumpleaños de Bonnibel, mis hijos habían organizado una celebración para ella, estaban sus compañeros de universidad, algunas personas de la oficina, Marshall en fin había mucha gente.

Esa noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, Bonnie me presento a su novia una chica alta de cabello oscuro, bastante atractiva, pero se parecía algo a mí, por lo menos físicamente… con una sonrisa, mas falsa que el beso de Judas, las salude. La noche estaba normal hasta que llego Flamme, estaba hecha una furia, no era mi amiga habitual.

F: MARSHALL! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA- me extraño mucho que gritara y más con tanta gente alrededor.

Marshall palideció, se acerca a ella y yo me uno, algo pasaba y necesitaba saberlo

ML: no es momento, estamos en una celebración- dice esto directamente a Flamme, si les soy honesta lo primero que imagine es que entre ellos había algún tipo de relación.

F: ahora es el momento y Marceline- me mira directamente- perdóname, pero debes estar presente en esta conversación.

M: Marshall y Flamme a mi despacho, los dos- los miro enojada- no es el lugar ni el momento para un escándalo.

Ambos me siguen entran a mi despacho, cierro la puerta y los encaro

M: Ahora me explican que diablos pasa aquí?.

F: Marshall se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo…

Marshall baja la vista, toma aire y comienza a hablar

ML: quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre te he amado mucho…- se comienza a dar vueltas en lo mucho que me ama, eso era malo, lo que tendría que decirme era peor de lo que pensaba

F: deja de ser tan llorón, dilo de una vez

M: me van a decir que mierda pasa

F: Marceline, siéntate

M: No, quiero saber que pasa ahora

F: Bonnibel no es su hermana- apunta directamente a Marshall- es su hija…

Hija, su hija, es la hermana de mis hijos… eso no lo esperaba… ahora si necesitaba sentarme y un trago…

_**Que les parece mis niñas… un cambio brusco en la historia… que pasara con Marceline, que harían uds.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Visto a través de Bonnibel

¿Qué pasara ahora? No quiero perderla, pero mis hermanos la juzgan, hasta hace tres días yo pensaba que ellos eran mis sobrinos… Puto Marshall por su cobardía no tenía idea que me enamore de mi madrasta, pero quien no se enamoraría de ella. Cuando me recibió en su casa ninguna sabía la verdadera relación mía y de Marshall, para todos yo era la hermana perdida de él, como no darme cuenta antes… pero ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de decirme la verdad…

Cuando llegue por primera vez a su casa, ella estaba con un vestido gris, que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, con el escote que tenia se lograba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, yo sabía que tenía 5 hijos por lo que Marshall me conto y que además su edad era de 50 años, pensé que era toda una vieja, lo más probable de mente retrograda, quizás nos llevaríamos mal cuando comenzara a llevar a alguna novia, pero quede helada, la primera vez que la vi yo estaba en la cocina de la casa, preparando un pastel de chocolate, cuando ella y Marshall ingresaron a la cocina yo tenía los dedos embetunados con chocolate amargo y whisky. Olvide que se encontraba Marshall con nosotras, me acerque a ella y le ordene que abriera su boca y saboreara mis dedos que tenían chocolate, solo ese contacto, solo el roce de sus labios en mis dedos hizo que despertara en mí algo que nunca creí posible.

Mierda tenía solo 16 años, jamás me vera con otros ojos, trate de muchas formas de sacarle celos, en la oficina, donde ella es la presidenta, yo me pavoneaba con otras chicas, supe que en más de una ocasión dejo bien en claro que yo era su cuñada y que el puesto de cualquiera estaba en riesgo si osaban tener una relación conmigo, me paseaba cada día por su oficina, con cualquier excusa, o simplemente para compartir un trozo de pastel con un buen café…

Algo debió intuir mi Marceline ya que comenzó a viajar mucho, también se inscribió en un gimnasio y otras cosas, cada vez la veía menos, esperaba cada noche ya que sabía que llegaría solo para darle un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla, con eso bastaba, con un simple beso yo era feliz, por su manera de ser y carácter sabía que nunca me prestaría atención.

Cuando cumplí 17 años, ya no daba más de lo enamorada, muchas veces soñé que entraba a su habitación y hacíamos el amor, estos sueños se hicieron recurrentes. Ya me estaban volviendo loca, mi mejor amiga Alicia, me insto a que me la jugara por ella, que ya sacarle celos no era suficiente, que fuera directa, lo pensé muchas veces, pero estaba faltando a todas las reglas que yo misma me había impuesto

No desearas a la mujer de tu hermano

No estarás con alguien mayor a 5 años

No te buscaras líos con mujeres heteros

Y por sobre todo, jamás me involucraría con una mujer con hijos

Como nos castiga la boca, Alicia, desde que conoció a Marceline me instiga a que intente algo, pero ella siempre busca una excusa para escabullirse, jamás me ha dejado entrar a su habitación.

Al otro día de mi cumpleaños número 17, Marceline y Marshall anuncian que se divorcian, él se iría a un departamento, aún recuerdo esa conversación. Estábamos en la mesa tomando desayuno, sus hijos y yo.

ML: Con la mamá decidimos separarnos – Marshall dijo esto con verdadero pesar, daba la sensación que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese divorcio.

Ni les explico la sensación que tuve, estaba feliz, mi Marceline seria libre, soltera…

Los hijos de Marceline lo tomaron con algo que esperaban hace mucho, mi felicidad era enorme, pero tan pronto como vino se esfumo.

ML: Bonnibel y yo nos iremos a vivir a un departamento-

¿Qué? Yo no quería, no quería alejarme de mi Marceline, por ella me esforzaba cada día para ser la mejor, he querido ser tan exitosa como ella para que no se avergüence de mí.

M: Eso ya lo hablamos y Bonnibel se queda acá en la casa- ni siquiera me mira cuando dice esto, tenía la vista fija en Marshall

ML: ella es parte de mi familia, así que se va a vivir conmigo- su tono subió, comprendí que tendrían una discusión.

M: Chicos, por favor nos dejan solo con el papá, debo hablar con él- los chicos y yo nos levantamos de la mesa, antes de retirarme miro a Marshall y a Marceline- Bonnie ¿con quién quieres vivir? – "Contigo Marceline, todos los días, quiero despertar contigo cada día" eso pensé pero no lo podía decir en voz alta.

B: Contigo Marcie- bajo la mirada avergonzada, en esas dos palabras quería expresar mucho, no sé si ella lo habrá entendido, pero un leve rubor adquirieron sus mejillas.

M: No te preocupes, ahora vete a la oficina o a la universidad.

Que me fuera pamplinas yo quería escuchar y no fui la única, José, Miguel, Rafa, Sol y Cathy, estaban todos esperando, tratando de escuchar tras la puerta, al principio, se escuchaba que Marshall hablaba, cada vez subía más la voz

José: Si papá cree que puede seguir gritándole a mamá, está equivocado- Trato de abrir la puerta pero Sol lo detuvo

Sol: Espera, no creo que mamá se quede callada- y como si fuera una profecía, se escuchó una voz como un trueno.

M: Y QUIEN TE CREES TÚ PARA DARME ALGUNA ORDEN?, MARSHALL TE HE MANTENIDO POR MAS DE 30 AÑOS, Y SI QUIERES SEGUIR TENIENDO TU ESTILO DE VIDA DESPREOCUPADO, VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA… ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE HABLARAS CON MI ABOGADO…- se escucha que ella vuelve a tomar aire- No quiero que nadie sepa la verdad, no por el momento, esto quedara entre nosotros, cuando llegue el momento adecuado hablaremos con todos tus hijos.

"todos tus hijos" esa frase quedo en mi cabeza.

ML: Bonnibel debería estar conmigo- su voz cambio ya era casi una suplica

M: ella decidirá o si lo prefieres veamos esto en un juicio- Tan serena y fría que a veces da miedo.

Escuchamos como se movían las sillas y los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, veloces nos fuimos de la puerta del comedor a la terraza, ninguno quería parecer culpable, pero mi Marcie, siempre fue muy lista.

M: supongo que ya escucharon

Sol: de que verdad hablan mamá?

M: tiempo al tiempo cariño, ahora quiero que los 6… uds decidirán con quien quieren vivir, José, Miguel, Rafa, Sol, Cathy y Bonnie, yo no los tendré aquí a la fuerza, pero es su decisión 5 de uds ya son mayores de edad, solo tú Bonnie eres menor, pero yo veré como me las arreglo para que no te lleven de mi lado si eso es lo que quieres.

Como no la iba a amar si me defendía y me protegía, no aguante corrí a su lado y la abrace, me hundí en su cuello

B: No quiero irme nunca de tú lado- esto lo susurre muy cerca de su oído.

Rafa: abrazo de familia- Rafa siempre ha sido muy espontaneo y no se dio cuenta que arruinaba mi momento- mamá eres la mejor yo me quedo aquí

Y uno a uno los hijos de Marceline se unieron al abrazo

Sol: Aquí estamos toda la familia, y la tía que más que tía parece hermana- con esas palabras la cara de Marceline cambio, si me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento.

De ese día ha pasado un año… Con Alicia hemos hecho casi de todo para poder llamar la atención de mi Marcie, le dijimos que éramos novias y en vez de molestarse, nos felicitó, me dijo que siempre me apoyaría en cada decisión, pero si las miradas mataran yo debería estar dando explicaciones a la mamá de Alicia por una muerte repentina.

Por los rumores que había en la oficina, supe que Marceline tenía una "relación" con una tipa, putos rumores, puta tipa que tenía la suerte de estar con Marceline y no yo…

Estos comentarios también los escucho José el mayor de los hijos de Marceline, el cual fue hasta su oficina para aclarar la situación.

No logre escuchar nada, pero José salió conforme, me acerque a él y le pregunte directamente.

B: ¿Qué te dijo Marcie?

José: No desmintió nada, pero me pidió que fuera discreto, que aún no era momento para que el resto de mis hermanos se enteraran.

Él se fue y yo me quede de una pieza o sea si le gustan las mujeres…. Y no soy yo! Mierda ¡! Los celos me estaban comiendo viva, salí de la empresa, me fui a la universidad, llame a Alicia

A: ya es hora que hagas algo, o qué te vas a quedar mirando como otra disfruta del cuerpazo que tiene Marceline

B: Basta no me lo recuerdes… ¿Pero qué hago? Lo único que me falta es meterme en su cama

A: No es mala idea…

B: No seas tonta y si me rechaza…

A: no hay que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que ella está loca por ti, pero algo la detiene

B: será que soy menor que sus hijos, más encima menor de edad y hermana de su ex esposo…

A: pero eso es hasta hoy a las 12 de la noche ya serás oficialmente mayor de edad. Lo bueno es que seas hermana de su ex esposo es que quedaría todo en familia y no tienes ningún lazo de sangre con ella…

B: mmmmm- algo estaba fraguando mi mente

A: Yo que tú me hago un auto regalo de cumpleaños te metes en su cama y le confiesas lo que llevas guardado por dos larrrrggggooooosssss años.

Y con esa idea me fui a casa, cuando llegue estaba Marceline en el salón, disfrutando de una copa

B: hola

M: Hola, Bonnibel ¿Dónde fuiste hoy?

B: a la universidad

M: Me extraño que no te despidieras cuando saliste de la oficina – recordé mi conversación con José

B: Me dieron una noticia que no esperaba

M: ¿hablaste con José?

B: Si – Mis celos afloraron, el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca se rompió- a que HDP te estas cogiendo…?

M: Bonnibel esas no son formas de hablar

B: Al diablo la educación, quiero saber si es verdad que sales con alguien o no?

M: No es de tú incumbencia

B: Claro que es de mi incumbencia, me quede en esta casa por ti…- mi voz se quebró- Marcie no sabes lo …

M: Bonnibel cállate- se coloca de pie- eres una niña que no sabe lo que dices y te puedes arrepentir

B: de esto jamás me voy a arrepentir – me acerco a ella, quiero abrazarla y no soltarla más, nunca más

M: no lo hagas- se aleja de mí, sentí que me rechazo

B: Pues bien, si así lo quieres, así será… Me voy- me miro con dolor, pero pronto recupero su compostura- si me voy a vivir con mi novia.

M: Te felicito, que seas muy feliz- se marchó dejándome ahí en el salón.

Podría haberme gritado incluso abofeteado, pero no hizo nada… El reloj de la pared indica que son las doce de la noche "Feliz cumpleaños Bonnibel, la acabas de joder"

Pasaron que quince o veinte minutos, no me podía quedar así, subí hasta su habitación mi intención era robarle un beso, sabía que si nos besábamos jamás nos separaríamos pero no sabía la sorpresa que me esperaba.

_Visto a través de los ojos de Marceline, ella está recordando, sigue parada viendo la lluvia golpear la ventana_

"_Cuando Bonnie cumplió los 18 años, me dijo que se iría a vivir con su novia, que se iría con esa idiota, hace unos momentos me estaba haciendo una escena de celos y al siguiente se iba… yo no soy un juguete… llegue a mi habitación me lance a mi cama y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, ahora ni siquiera la podría ver… sin contar que es hermana de mis hijos, es la hermana menor de mis hijos, podría ser mi hija, entre nosotras no podría pasar nada. Puto Marshall en que momento la trajiste a mi vida. Sabia de tus infidelidades, sabía todo de tu jodida vida, pero nunca imagine o espere que tuvieras otros hijos y menos que yo me enamoraría de tú hija, la hermana menor de mis hijos. _

_Esto es jodidamente perverso, me siento hasta pervertida, no la puedo ver como una niña, no la puedo ver como una hija, la veo como mujer, la deseo, la quiero, la amo y quisiera protegerla toda la vida. Pero se va, se va a vivir con su novia, quizás es lo mejor, que se aleje de mí… Indirectamente somos familia aunque no llevemos la misma sangre… No quita que sea la hermana menor de mis hijos, PUTO MARSHALL! Siento ruido en la puerta._

_Ella se encontraba en el umbral de mi puerta, ¿Qué hace aquí?, debería estar celebrando que se va a vivir con su novia. Me está observando, indecisa se acerca a mi lado, yo sigo acostada en mi cama, agradezco que no encienda la luz, no quiero que vea que he estado llorando._

_B: Solo dilo y me quedare siempre contigo- esto lo dice muy cerca de mi oído._

_M: No puedo, no puedo, lo siento…- quise seguir hablando, explicarle que no es solo la edad lo que nos separa, que no importa que ya tenga 18 años y que legalmente sea mayor de edad. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que realmente me acongoja._

_Se acercó lentamente y me besa suavemente, ese beso tenia sabor a gloria, a amor, a tantas cosas sin decir, a todo lo prohibido… Estaba disfrutando de ese beso cuando la realidad me golpeo_

_M: Bonnie, no, por favor para_

_B: No quiero, ya no tienes escusas_

_M: Eres una niña_

_B: Ya tengo 18 años, legalmente soy una adulta- se acercó a mi cuello y lo comenzó a besar._

_M: Bonnie para- la tomo y la alejo de mí- esto no puede ser, esto no debe pasar, Marshall… yo…_

_B: Marshall es mi hermano, lo quiero, pero te amo a ti- me ama, mi corazón saltaba de alegría pero no estaba bien_

_M: Bonnie, detente- la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de mí, tomo aire lo que tengo que decir no es fácil- mis hijos… tú_

_B: los chicos tendrán que entender, llevo más de dos años enamorada de ti y no quiero seguir esperando_

_M: ellos te ven como su hermana menor, no ves lo enfermo que es eso…_

_B: no soy su hermana, no tengo ningún lazo de sangre contigo, esto no es incestuoso ni nada por el estilo, deja de pensar y vivamos esto o acaso no me amas.- sus ojos destellaban esperanza, no podía lastimarla, no podía, pero tampoco debía pasar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder._

_M: Bonnibel, Marshall_

_B: ¿Qué con él?_

_M: Marshall no es tú hermano es tú papá…_

_**Hola de nuevo… que les parece… gracias por los mensajes…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Como cambiaron las cosas en cosas de días, nuevamente viene a mí el cumpleaños nro 18 de Bonnie

Inicio FB

Su cara lo decía todo, no lo podía creer, pero de un momento a otro la cara de Bonnie cambio, era de alivio, no entendí, porque esa cara, es hermana de mis hijos, es la hermana menor de mis cinco hijos…

B: No te das cuenta – me abraza aún más fuerte

M: Parece que eres tú la que no se quiere dar cuenta, eres la hermana menor de mis hijos…

B: Exacto soy la hermana de ellos, pero entre nosotras no tenemos ningún lazo- me vuelve a dar un beso en los labios, me tiene abrazada

M: No Bonnie, no es correcto- porque rayos tiene un lazo con mis hijos, ya era lo suficientemente malo que fuera "hermana" de Marshall, pero su hija…

B: Marcie, mi Marcie- me observa como si tratare de explicar algo a una pequeña- todo los prejuicios están aquí- coloca una de sus manos en mi cabeza- pero que te dice esto – coloca su mano sobre mi corazón…

Mi corazón, lo único que desea es que ella este bien, que sea feliz, ojala conmigo, pero no debe ser, no puede ser…

M: Bonnie, por favor vete- aunque la verdad tenerla así, tan cerca de mí es lo que he soñado en muchas ocasiones, tanto despierta como dormida.

B: No me voy – se coloca sobre mí, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos- hace mucho… mucho tiempo que he querido estar así contigo… desde que probaste el chocolate de mis manos

M: lo recuerdo- me sonrojo- estaba delicioso…

B: te amo

M: Bonnie esto no puede ser

B: te amo

M: yo también te amo- resignada, lo dije, era y es verdad, la amo como nunca ame a nadie.

Me abraza y me comienza a besar, respondo a sus besos, mi lengua posee su boca, ella responde, no nos soltábamos las manos… luego de un rato me abraza, respondo a ese abrazo, no nos queríamos soltar, esos besos eran por estos años que nunca me atreví ni permití nada… solo nos separamos porque nos faltaba aire. Me observa sonrojada

B: No me alejes de tú lado- Si hubiera previsto lo que paso

M: No quiero dejarte, pero tengo miedo

B: te amo

M: y ¿tú novia?- recordé a la estúpida con quien salía

B: ¿Alicia?- se ríe- ella nunca ha sido mi novia, solo quería sacarte celos… mmmmm…. Aunque pensándolo bien no resulto mucho

M: así que solo para sacarme celos- la miro seria- pues me tendrás que compensar… no lo pasaba nada bien cada vez que salías con ella

B: mmmmm puedo escoger como compensarte- dice esto muy seductoramente, comienza a besar mi cuello, se detiene- ¿y tú?

M: yo… ¿qué?

B: con quien tienes una relación- su cara se tornó seria, se veía adorable, celosa, molesta…La tomo, coloco su espalda sobre la cama, ahora yo estoy sobre ella

M: Nada importante-me pierdo en esos ojos azules- solo tú eres importante- me acerco a morder su cuello.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abre de forma brusca y solo alcanzo a escuchar

ML: ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA PERVERTIDA!

Fin FB

Suena el teléfono de mi oficina, el cual me distrae de mis recuerdos. Contesto con alta voz

Secretaria: Señora Abadeer, llego el abogado

M: que pase, trae dos café por favor y que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos moleste…

"_Ya el destino hizo lo que quiso conmigo, ahora me desligo de todo, por el bien de ellos, ojala algún día mis hijos me perdonen… Adiós Bonnibel…"_

Bonnibel está hecha una furia, lleva días sin poder calmarse… camina por la casa, parece un león enjaulado…

Sol: Por favor Bonnie, cálmate, vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso de tanto caminar- la miro con cara de pocos amigos, si no fuera por ellos y él estúpido de Marshall ella no se habría alejado de mí

ML: hija, sigo pensando que fue lo mejor que ha hecho- No lo soporto, tomo el jarrón que está a mi alcance y se lo lanzo… lamentablemente lo esquivo.

B: CALLATE, PEDAZO DE BESTIA, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE… - José corre a mi lado y me afirma.

José: Bonnie no es el momento de reaccionar así, lo importante es que aparezca mamá.

Trate de regular mi respiración

B: Ahora se preocupan, lleva días desaparecida… Y ahora les interesa buscarla- estoy muy molesta

José: Entiende, no es fácil saber que tu mamá es lesbiana… y que su pareja eres tú, nuestra hermana menor, es por decir lo menos enfermo…

B: yo no tengo lazos de sangre con ella

José: Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar todo lo que han hecho estos años que vivimos juntos…

B: y tú crees que tú mamá era una pederasta? Esos comentarios hicieron que se fuera. Escucha jamás me ha tocado, fui yo quien la beso y para tú tranquilidad ya era mayor de edad

Jose: lo sé, pero entiende, no es fácil… Ahora solo quiero verla sana y salva.

B: Después de como la trataron, tengo miedo… Si a su madre le pasa algo o se hace algo… Será su culpa

No logro controlar lo que digo, quiero verla la necesito, si no fuera por la discusión que tuvieron ella estaría junto a mí…

Cierro los ojos trato de controlar mi temperamento, no dejo de pensar en ella, Marcie ¿Dónde demonios estas?...

Se acerca Marshall a mí, José aun me tiene abrazada, pero creo que está evitando que me lance sobre su "padre" para molerlo a golpes…

ML: Bonnie, entiende lo que ella te hizo no es normal…- lo miro con ganas de querer asesinarlo- estás confundida en un tiempo más te darás cuenta que ella solo jugo contigo estos años.

B: Marshall…- trate de relajarme para que José me soltara un poco- primero no soy tú hija, jamás lo voy a ser, eres un cobarde que me presento como una hermana ante su familia, segundo por trigésima vez les digo jamás me ha tocado, la noche de mi cumpleaños yo me metí a su dormitorio, fui yo quien la beso, llevo años enamorada de Marceline- sus caras eran de asombro- ella siempre me esquivo, siempre evito cualquier posible situación de riesgo conmigo… Siempre me ha protegido, hasta de ella misma… - miro a José- Suéltame, les voy a contar todo, como pasaron las cosas y no quiero que me interrumpan.

José me soltó, les conté todo, cada situación vivida con ella estos años, todas las veces que me evito, les dije que Alicia nunca fue mi novia de verdad, era una forma de sacarle celos a Marcie, les conté de la conversación que tuve con Jose en la empresa, como mis celos estaban a flor de piel al pensar que ella tenía otra pareja que no era yo, la escena de celos que monte en el salón, de cómo me fui a su dormitorio, dije que ella me había rechazado esa noche en más de una ocasión, pero que yo ahora no estaba dispuesta a perderla…

B: Ahora por uds ya va más de una semana que no sé nada de ella…- termino mi relato con algunas lágrimas, las seco, no quiero llorar, ella está bien, debe estar bien, si hubiera ocurrido algo yo lo sabría…

Desde el fondo del salón se levanta Flamme y se dirige a mí.

F: La vamos a encontrar, ella no los dejaría solo- mira a sus hijos- aunque uds tropa de imbéciles pensaran lo peor de ella… - Flamme también está enojada- No puedo creer que pensaran tan mal de su mamá, alguna vez ella les dio motivo para que uds pensaran así de ella…Ni siquiera le fue infiel a Marshall- lo mira directamente- y realmente te merecías que ella te hubiera engañado con la mitad del país, nunca has sido más que un parasito- Marshall la mira atónito- pero sabes algo bueno hiciste, fue tener una hija, si idiota, tener una hija fuera del matrimonio que ama a Marceline como tú jamás lo hiciste…

Cathy: Tía, pero …- ella estaba a llorando- fue todo muy confuso, mi papá gritando… mi mamá no decía nada, solo se quedó callada… Bonnie tratando de protegerla… - seguía llorando- yo… yo no sabía que pensar, como reaccionar…- el llanto le impidió seguir hablando

F: Eso no quita que fueron unos idiotas, se dejaron llevar por Marshall que es un macho herido, y que más encima perdió a su "mina de oro" en manos de su hija.

ML: Ella ha abusado de mi hija estos años…

B: Marceline nunca abuso de mí, y no te puedes llamar padre si nunca has estado presente, si tanto te preocupabas de mí, porque cuando me trajiste aquí como tu hermana, no te quedaste, al contrario pasabas en giras… eres muy cara dura.

Los días siguen pasando con Flamme hemos recorrido varias partes del país buscándola, llevábamos dos meses viajando, cuando me llama Sol, para decirme que de forma urgente debo volver, el abogado de Marceline quiere hablar con todos nosotros. De mala gana volvimos, pero si eran noticias de Marceline quería saberlo.

Llegamos un lunes en la mañana a la capital, nos fuimos directo al edificio principal del Holding Abadeer… Nos estaban esperando en la sala de reunión.

Sol: Bonnie, tía!- se acerca para abrazarnos

Flamme responde el abrazo, pero yo no quiero, no quiero saber nada de ellos, de ninguno…

B: ¿Qué ocurre?- los miro fríamente

F: Bonnie, a Marceline no le gustaría que te llevaras mal con sus hijos…

B: Eso no lo sé, ya que por culpa de casi todos los presentes no la veo hace meses…

Todos se remueven incomodos de sus asientos.

El abogado (A), comienza a hablar

A: Bueno necesitaba reunirlos a todos, ya que por instrucción de la señora Marceline Abadeer, si ella fallecía o desaparecía un plazo igual o mayor a 45 días, debíamos dar curso a su testamento…

B: ¿Qué?, esto no puede ser-

A: Señorita, por favor, yo solo cumplo órdenes

B: Ud, debe saber dónde está

A: Lamento decir que no, desde el día que firmo su testamento no sé nada de ella.

Miro a sus hijos, los cinco están atónitos… Sol y Cathy están llorando me dirijo a ellas

B: su mamá no está muerta, ni tampoco atentaría contra su vida, se debe estar autocastigando, pero ella está viva… Yo lo sabría, yo sentiría si le ocurriera algo.

José: ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

B: yo jamás he dudado de ella, yo sabía cuándo ella estaba bien o mal, y uds nunca se dieron cuenta…

Rafa: ¿Hasta cuando nos vas a castigar por lo que paso? ¿Crees que nos preocupa que mamá lleve tanto tiempo desaparecida?

B: Los voy a castigar hasta que ella vuelva y segundo no he visto que ninguno de vosotros se ha dignado a buscarla, siguen todos cómodamente viviendo de sus mesadas…- me paro, miro a Flamme y al Abogado- Por favor me corrige si estoy equivocada, pero el testamento no se puede ehhhh gestionar, no sé si es el termino adecuado, mientras no estén presentes todos los herederos?

A: Tiene razón, señorita, pero

B: No se diga más, me voy…

Salí de la sala de reuniones, Flamme me sigue… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin Marceline, ya estoy desesperada…

F: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

B: tomar medidas desesperadas.

_**Chicas, gracias por saturar mi buzón de mensajes, pero me gustan más los comentarios…**_

_**¿Qué medidas debería tomar Bonnibel para encontrar a Marceline**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Estaba con Flamme y Alicia, cada una tomarían un vuelo a distintas partes del país para buscar a Marceline, por lo que logramos averiguar no ha cruzado ninguna frontera.

Pero será suficiente, no quiere que la encontremos, voy en el vuelo, tome una decisión, si no funciona esto no sé qué lo hará, pero en fin..

Salgo del aeropuerto y compro un móvil, lo habilito, hago dos llamadas, listo ahora depende de ti mi querida Marceline…

Visto a través de la autora

Marceline, se encuentra en un pueblo al fin del mundo, está terminando de decorar su nuevo negocio, es un pub con karaoke lo llamara "El Bar de OOO" .

Marceline: Mentita cuando llegan las mesas y las sillas.

A Menta lo conoció en su viaje, es un tipo de unos 40 años, la ventaja de trabajar con el es que ha utilizado su nombre para todas las compras.

Menta: Deberían llegar mañana.

Marceline: llamaste a la gente para la reunión de esta tarde.

Menta: Si, Sra. Marceline ¿invitara a alguien de su familia para la inauguración la próxima semana?

Marceline: Están todos muy ocupados.

Marceline, desde que dejo su casa, la ciudad y a su amada Bonnibel, se refugió en un pueblo casi olvidado, y está levantando un proyecto que hace mucho tenía en mente, un pub- karaoke, siempre le ha gustado la música, de hecho ella toca bajo y guitarra.

Pasan los días las semanas y ella ni siquiera enciende el televisor, tampoco lee los diarios… No quiere seguir lastimando a nadie, así que se auto-exilio.

Cuando llegaron las mesas y las sillas. Uno de los chicos que descargaba las cosas, la miraba demasiado, si bien Marceline, está acostumbrada a llamar la atención, este chico la hacía sentir incomoda.

Marceline: Te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Chico: Lo que pasa Sra. Es que su parecido es impresionante con la empresaria que fue asesinada por su hijastra

Marceline: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Chico: Ud no ve las noticias, ha sido noticia obligada desde hace dos semanas- va hacia la parte delantera del camión y saca un periódico.

Visto a través de Marceline

No, no, no, no puede ser… En la portada esta la foto de Bonnibel, tiene puesta esposas en las manos, el titular es "Sospechosa de la muerte y desaparición de Marceline Abadeer"…

¿Qué es esto? Una broma de mal gusto… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Marceline: Menta!- él se acerca corriendo- me voy, vuelvo para la inauguración, tengo que resolver algo en la capital

Menta: Pero ¿qué ocurre?

Marceline: Otro día te explico- miro al chico que volvió a descargar las cosas- me regalas el periódico

Chico: si Sra. Aunque es de hace unos días atrás.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hice? Por creer estar haciendo lo correcto, ahora mi Bonnie está pasándola mal y mis hijos como no han hecho nada para ayudar a su hermana.

Llego a la ciudad más cercana del pueblo, compro un celular, y un ipad, necesito saber que ha pasado, compro un periódico… No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo, a Bonnie la acusan de mi supuesto asesinato, esto no pudo llegar a este punto. Imprimo algunos artículos para leer durante el vuelo de regreso a la capital.

Llamo a Flamme

Flamme: ¿Aló?

Marceline: Flamme soy yo, Marceline- da grito que me obliga a separar el celular de mi oído

Flamme: ¿Dónde has estado?

Marceline: te cuento cuando llegue a la capital, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Bonnie está detenida?

Flamme me cuenta que ella rechazo la herencia y que no sabe cómo la policía comenzó a investigar mi desaparición, que además había salido a la luz la "relación" que teníamos con Bonnie, Marshall se encargó de entregar entrevista a cuanto periódico o programa de tv lo llamara indicando que si su hija me había asesinado fue por los años que abuse de ella…

Flamme: Pero ella desmintió cada dicho de Marshall, al contrario siempre a asegurado que te ama y que jamás la has tocado….

No la quise interrumpir, me conto que mis hijos han tratado de hacer valer la herencia, pero por la investigación está detenida, igual que cualquier movimiento bancario o de mis empresas…

Marceline: Flamme, me irías a buscar al aeropuerto, por favor lleva a mi abogado, ponlo al tanto de la situación y dile que tiene que sacar hoy si o si a Bonnibel de la cárcel.

Subo al avión con destino a la capital, mientras leo todo lo que imprimí, me da mucha rabia por todo lo que ha pasado Bonnibel, pero aun así, en la última entrevista sigue diciendo que me ama, que espera cuando nos volvamos a ver porque ella sabe que yo estoy viva, veo las declaraciones de Marshall y de mi abogado que asegura que me encuentro sana y salva… PFFF

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, enciendo el celular, y llamo a Flamme

Marceline: Aló , Flamme?

Flamme: si, Marceline, te estoy esperando en el auto

Marceline: Voy para allá, ¿lograron liberar a Bonnie?

Flamme: Si, está donde indicaste

Marceline: ok, gracias, hablemos en el auto

Cuando voy caminando por el aeropuerto, veo un grupo de periodistas que están acosando, a un deportista o quizás alguna estrella pop, mentalmente agradezco que no noten mi presencia… Pero agradecí demasiado pronto, uno de los periodistas me queda mirando y comienza a correr hacia mí, si bien no estoy en edad para correr, lo hice, comencé a correr, hacia el auto de Flamme por suerte estaba en la salida del aeropuerto, Flamme trata de avanzar y nos rodean los flash, yo tapo mi rostro… finalmente Flamme logra sacarnos de ahí.

Flamme: ¿Quién dijo que siendo tú amiga mi vida iba a ser una taza de leche? Jajajajajaja

Marceline: yo nunca prometí eso… - Digo sonriendo

La mirada de Flamme se torna seria y con reproche

Flamme: Ahora me explicas donde rayos estuviste estos meses

Resignada le cuento todo lo que hice durante estos meses…fue una larga conversación, más de una hora hablando. Cuando termine mi relato, le pedí por favor que no dijera donde me encontraría, ya que lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con Bonnie…

Flamme: Vas a tener que compensarla

Marceline: Deja de decir tonteras, sigue siendo una niña

Flamme: Una niña que está enamorada de ti y que le dio lo mismo pasar más de un mes en prisión, esperando a que aparecieras.

Marceline: Nunca más dejo de ver noticias- digo esto casi en un susurro

Flamme: Toma aquí están las llaves y cuídala

Marceline: Eso voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Camino hacia la puerta de entrada, ¿qué le dire? Lo siento, estuvo tiempo en prisión por mi culpa, se hizo público "nuestra relación", rayos, mi hijos y Marshall… con ellos hablare luego…

Cuando entro voy al salón de la casa, no está ahí, no soy capaz de llamarla, mi voz decidió abandonarme, mientras camino tiemblo. Siento la ducha en el dormitorio principal, me acerco y veo su ropa en el suelo, la puerta del cuarto de baño está abierta, la veo y está llorando, con sus ojos cerrados, no soporto verla así, dejo mis cosas en el suelo, mientras avanzo me quito los zapatos, ingreso a la tina vestida, la abrazo…

Ella abre sus ojos, está sorprendida…

Marceline: Lo siento…- quise seguir hablando, pero no lo permitió, me tomo la cara y me comenzó a besar.

**N/A: chicas siento la demora, pero estoy con varias historias, me dio un atackazo de inspiración…**

**Gracias por sus mensajes **

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	7. Chapter 7

FACE

CAPITULO 7

Siento los labios de mi amada, de quien estoy segura será el amor de mi vida, el agua cae sobre nosotras ella esta vestida, me separo de ella para comprobar que no estoy soñando, que realmente es ella, después de meses de estar sin ella, la tengo aquí a mi lado, es mi Marceline, tan bella como siempre, como nunca…

-Lo siento…- no la dejo hablar la vuelvo a besar, quito despacio su ropa mojada, quiero sentir su piel abrazada a la mía. Esta desnuda frente a mí, tiene el cuerpo que siempre he soñado, es perfecta, es mí Marceline, por fin conmigo, a mi lado, la abrazo no quiero que escape de mis manos ni de mi piel.

Ella me abraza rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, estamos frente a frente, nos miramos, el agua sigue cayendo.

-Te amo- dice, sé que es sincera, pero yo no me atrevo a hablar, no quiero que se rompa este hechizo, ella está aquí, conmigo.

Mueve su brazo de mi cintura, ¿por qué? No quiero separme de ella jamás. Cierra el grifo, el agua deja de caer, me suelta, retengo su mano, esto es irreal, en cualquier momento despierto y ella puede desaparecer. Al parecer entiende mi miedo y aprieta firme mi mano, salimos de la ducha, mi pelinegra toma una toalla con la mano que tiene libre me comienza a secar el cuerpo trata de soltar mi mano, no lo permito, nunca más la soltare…

-Nunca más me iré, estaré siempre para ti, pero necesito mi mano para poder secar tu cabello- dice esto con un tono muy dulce.

-Acompáñame- tomo con la mano que tengo libre otra toalla la envuelvo en ella, mi Marceline hace lo mismo con la toalla que tiene en la mano, al cruzar la puerta del baño está el dormitorio, nuestro dormitorio, con nuestra cama, caminamos a la cama me siento, quito aquello que tapa ese hermoso cuerpo, suelto su mano y entrego esa blanca toalla para que seque mi cabello, al recibir esto, rodeo con mis brazos su cintura y apoyo mi cara a su vientre, me fijo que tiene las marcas de los embarazos en su cuerpo y eso la hace aún más bella, "yo quiero un hijo de ella", ese pensamiento pasa fugaz por mi mente… beso su vientre, toma mi rostro con sus manos, me besa muy suave, no sé cómo ni en qué momento estamos tendidas en la cama besando y disfrutando la una de la otra.

Muy lejos de nuestras protagonistas se encuentra Flamme, está hablando con Marshall y los hijos de Marceline.

-Como ya sabrán Bonnie salió de prisión…

-Por fin se demostró que mi hija era inocente- Flamme mira a Marshall con cara de querer asesinarlo, pero se contiene

-No fue por eso pedazo de idiota, es porque Marceline volvió- la reacción de las 6 personas en aquella habitación no se hizo esperar, todos exigían saber dónde estaba Marceline, pero Flamme hacia caso omiso a los comentarios y a las insistencia de todos… se miraba las uñas, el techo pero no decía una palabra de donde estaba Marceline.

-Nos vas a decir donde está o no?- Marshall había perdido la paciencia y Flamme adoraba atormentarlo.

-No voy a decir nada, mañana ella y Bonnie vendrá acá a hablar con todos uds.

-¿Juntas?- en el rostro de Marshall se reflejaba horror.

-Si, lindo juntas, o tú crees que Marceline está en algún hotel… jajajaj no lindo… están juntas.

-No, puede ser Marceline no puede estar con otra pareja- Marshall trataba de regular su respiración, como si hablara para si mismo- no puede ser, ella es mía, nadie jamás podría arrebatar a Marceline de mi lado.

Los hijos de Marshall observaban atónitos la escena, en ese momento les quedo claro como el agua que a su padre no le importa que sea su hija quien este con su madre, si no que alguien más que no es él este disfrutando del cuerpo de Marceline.

-Nunca te importo lo que mamá y Bonnie hicieron o no hicieron, a ti lo que te duele es que alguien este con mamá- Sol estaba hablando- toda esta farsa de estar preocupado por Bonnie, diciendo que mamá se ha aprovechado de ella, ha sido solo porque tú ya no la tienes- Marshall observa atónito a su hija, su careta se acaba de caer- Realmente me das asco…

-Se acaba de caer tú careta…- Flamme tenía un brillo de victoria en los ojos

Abro mis ojos y a mi lado está mi dulce princesa, abrazada a mí, su respiración esta acompasada con la mía, ahora nada nos separara, no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ella, mientras ella quiera estar conmigo la tendré a mi lado.

-Siempre…- susurra mi dulce princesa- Siempre quiero despertar así a tú lado, quiero cada noche dormir contigo, despertar viendo tu rostro…

Beso su frente

-Segura, te puedo cobrar la palabra y no dejarte ir nunca- me abraza muy fuerte

-Siempre- deshace el abrazo, se sienta en la cama, la sabana que cubria su hermoso cuerpo cae dejando sus senos perfectos a mi vista- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Su pregunta me pilla de improviso, no esperaba tener una "etiqueta", pero si una relación con ella.

-Si, linda, si quiero ser tú novia- se sonríe, me besa- pero te das cuenta que tú novia es mayor que tú mamá.

-Ya el tema de la edad de nuevo, cuando vas a entender que eso a mí no me interesa, y ojo somos novias, eso quiero decir que en algún momento nos casaremos y tendremos hijos.

Mi rostro se desencajo, casarnos, hijos, ¿Hijos? Por dios ya no estoy en edad de ser madre, si para ser abuela, ¿cómo dos mujeres serian madres? Genéticamente es imposible que las dos tuviéramos hijos en común…

-¿Hijos?, princesa yo estoy en edad de ser abuela no madre- su rostro se ensombrece, trato de cambiar el tema- ¿Casarnos? Primero hablemos con tus hermanos y tomamos la decisión.

-No debemos preguntar a nadie, es nuestra decisión, anda dime que si, casémonos.

-Bonnie aca no es legal el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, podríamos viajar y casarnos en otro país, pero aca seguirías siendo igualmente soltera.

-No me interesa yo quiero ser tú esposa- La ímpetu que posee es digan y fiel reflejo de su edad. ¿Cómo seguiré su ritmo?

-Está bien Bonnie… pero ahora debemos hablar con tus hermanos, tú papá y el resto de tú familia, mamá u otros hermanos.

-No los quiero ver aca, fueron muy canallas contigo…Hicieron que nos separáramos durante meses...- la veo con cara de reproche- Sé que son mis hermanos y tus hijos, pero nos hicieron mucho daño, y a Marshall…

-Es tú padre

-Bonito padre me toco- su tono de ironía es evidente- pero estoy dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien… Mi Marcie- su voz demuestra miedo- y ¿la prensa?, todos querrán saber la historia.

-Daremos una conferencia de prensa juntas, aclararemos todo, si alguien no entiende se puede ir a la chingada…- tomo aire sé que no será fácil menos en este país tan conservador- Retomare el control de las empresas… Si la vida se vuelve insostenible aquí, nos podemos largar a cualquier país- se ilumina su rostro- pero ud señorita debe seguir estudiando.

-No quiero, déjame descansar un tiempo… Además yo quiero ir a EEUU

-¿Por qué EEUU?

-Un ex profesor, que fue mi mentor, tiene una clínica de fertilidad…y quiero que el nos ayude a ser madres

-Princesa, vamos paso a paso…

-No quiero seguir esperando, ya espere dos años… yo quiero mi vida contigo… además si queremos que sean nuestros hijos necesitamos de tus óvulos y en tu caso, aunque te veas joven y muy pero muy bella, están jugando en tiempo extras…

Tiene razón en cualquier momento puedo comenzar con la menopausia… pero a mí no me incomoda el tema de los hijos, me incomoda la edad en cualquier momento ella puede encontrar alguien más joven, con mas energía y que realmente pueda estar toda su vida con ella…

-No pienses tonteras- parece que además de todo es adivina o tiene poderes mentales- yo siempre, SIEMPRE quiero estar contigo.

Me siento en la cama y la abrazo.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?- necesito cambiar el tema

-Si.

-¿Quieres que sea nuestro hogar acá en la ciudad?

-¿En serio?

-Si, Bonnie es en serio- me abraza muy fuerte

-Siiiiii… Te amo Marceline Abadeer…

-Bueno, ahora vamos a tomar un baño que el 3 horas tenemos que reunirnos con tus hermanos, tu padre y el abogado.

-Pero …

-pero nada… aclararemos todos desde ya… viviremos tranquila les guste a ellos o no.

Me vuelve a besar, esta vez con más pasión, me dejo llevar y nuevamente me pierdo en su cuerpo

Disculpe no actualizar seguido, pero en fin aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero sus comentarios o mensajes.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez.


	8. Chapter 8

FACE

CAPITULO 8

Llega mi auto con el chofer a recogernos, fue una tarde de lo más interesante, ver como aquel idiota que dice ser mi padre se desmoronaba con cada palabra de mi Marcie, no tiene precio, ver como mis hermanos, abrazaban a su madre…

No vamos a decir que fue un re encuentro del todo melodramático como en las novelas de las tv, tuvo emoción, pero lo que más hubo fue reproches…

-Bonnie, reacciona…- Marcie me acaricia el rostro, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- ¿Cuándo estas dispuesta a dar la conferencia de prensa?

-Hoy

-¿Estás segura?, los periodista serán mucho más inquisidores que tu papá y tus hermanos…

-No me interesa, aclaremos la situación al mundo…- tomo aire necesito confirmar si lo que dijo será tan real como lo planteo- Marcie… no te quiero presionar, pero es cierto lo que dijiste frente a Flamme, el abogado, tus hijos y Marsall…

-Referente a qué… dije muchas cosas.

-¿Los chicos tendrán que trabajar para seguir recibiendo mesada?

-Si, han vivido demasiado bien toda su vida, deben aprender el costo de las cosas, eso no quiere decir que si necesitan de mi apoyo económico no lo tendrán.

-Marshall… de verdad ¿dejaras de darle dinero?

-Creo que no se lo merece, pero se quedara con el departamento, si quiere seguir manteniendo su estilo de vida, lo puede vender y comprar uno pequeño. Lo único bueno de Marshall fue darme 5 hijos y tenerte a ti. ¿algo más?

-Si- estoy nerviosa- ¿viajaremos a los EEUU?

-Si, luego de la inauguración del local que esta en el Sur del país.

-¿No casaremos?

-Si es lo que deseas si, amor, mi dulce princesa ya pasaste por mucho para que estemos juntas, yo solo quiero complacerte, amarte y cuidarte… Te juro que jámas te fallare…

-Pero, tus hijos, dicen que tus empresas pueden quebrar si sale a la luz esta relación.

-Bonnie, tenemos más dinero que el sentido común, solo Flamme, mi abogado y yo sabemos el monto casi exacto de la fortuna Abadeer… Pronto también lo sabrás…

-Quiero firmar un acuerdo pre-nupcial, donde yo renuncie a toda tú fortuna en caso de divorcio.

-Eso no lo harás, el día que te marches de mi lado, te puedes llevar todo, ya que sin ti nada tendría sentido.

-Yo quiero hacerlo

-No, eso no lo aceptare.

-Pero…

-Pero, nada, si quieres tener hijos conmigo, deben tener el mismo derecho que sus hermanos y tú deberás acostumbrarte….- está muy seria mientras me habla- Lo que viene es difícil, después de la conferencia de prensa, caerá sobre nosotras, todo tipo de felicitaciones, pero sobre todo nos criticaran, juzgaran nuestra relación… yo esto no puedo hacerlo sola…Si no quieres o no crees que seas capaz de soportar la tensión, dilo y no haremos nada, pero si sigues empeñada en hablar con la prensa… ufff debes asumir todo lo que se viene… si pudieran nos lapidarían…

-Llama a los periodistas, aclaremos esto de una vez…

El chofer se detiene, Marceline me indica que baje, la sigo… estamos frente a una joyería… No quiero un anillo de compromiso, no quiero nada de lujos, solo la quiero a ella.

-Marceline, no es necesario

-Mmmmmm, pero esto es para las dos, no soy de anillos de compromisos pero quiero algo que las dos llevemos siempre ¿Te parece?- me observa, haciendo casi un puchero…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- rio

-Dos collares, pero con colgantes, solo quiero decir los diseños, y los retiraremos cuando estén listos…

-Vas a mandar a hacer los collares

-Si…amor déjame complacerte o mejor compláceme con esto… por favor- con esa voz y esa cara quien podría decir que no.

-Está bien…

Marceline habla con la dependienta de la tienda, da algunas indicaciones mientras yo veo algunos relojes, por reflejo toco mis muñecas, aun recuerdo el frío de las esposas… debo reconocer que mi estancia en la cárcel no fue mala, tampoco buena, pero pudo ser peor… Creo que Flamme hizo que me aislaran del resto del penal, lo cual agradezco, pero a pesar de eso escuchaba las amenazas y gritos de las otras internas…

-Listo, no vamos-Marceline ya estaba a mi lado- en 15 días estarán listos- una vez en el auto-cuando venía en el avión de vuelta, vi fotografías tuyas donde estabas esposada… aun no entiendo porque pensaron que tú me habías asesinado.- su semblante se oscurece- lamento que pasaras eso por mí.

Toma mis manos y coloca una pulsera, muy linda, no tengo idea de joyería, pero el diseño es precioso.

-Marceline, respecto a mi estadía en la cárcel, debo….

-¿Alguien te toco, te maltrataron?- su rostro refleja miedo

-No, Marcie, estuve aislada, solo recibía visitas de Flamme y del Abogado- respira visiblemente aliviada.- Quien puso la denuncia de tú presunta muerte y que podría ser tú asesina… fui yo.

-¡Que tu hiciste que!

Chicas, este capítulo es corto en los siguientes, sabrán que paso en la "reunión familiar" y la reacción de mi adorada Marceline con esta confesión,

Voy a contestar algunas preguntas

1-. ¿Por qué se llama: "FACE"?

Se llama Face, ya que esta historia comenzó como pequeños párrafos sueltos que escribí en mi perfil de face, por lo general los nombre que utilizo no son acordes con el contenido de las historias.

2-. ¿Por qué siempre te dirijes a los que leen tu fic como "Chicas"? Es un poco doblemoralista

Porque el 98% de quienes me escriben son chicas, quienes escriben anónimo no sé si son chicos o chicas, de hecho en la página HISTORIASLESCHILE que también está en face, la mayoría quienes me siguen son mujeres... Hasta ahora solo 1 vez recibí comentarios de un hombre.  
Por esa razón hablo siempre de Chicas.

Aunque me hizo gracia la palabra "doblemoralista", hace mucho no la "escuchaba" 

3.- ¿Cuándo tendremos lemon?

Sé que muchas o muchos (ya ni sé si me leen chicos ahora) esperan ese capítulo con ansias, ya viene por favor sin presiones, que en esta historia en particular me estoy esforzando porque sea lo más romántica posible.

4.-¿Queremos un cuarto libro de 50 Sombras de Abadeer?

La verdad que no lo haría, me costó mucho poder adaptar los primeros 3, sin contar que además la adaptación fue "plagiada" (que irónico plagiar una adaptación) en donde solo cambiaron a las protagonistas, yo no tengo problema que publiquen lo que escribo ya sea de autoría propia o las adaptaciones en otras páginas, pero por favor coloquen quien las adapto o de quien es la historia, en algunos casos me toma meses terminar una historia, las adaptaciones toman menos tiempo, pero llevar todo al yuri es complicado.

Por favor paciencia con los siguientes capítulos, les recuerdo que esta escritora, trabaja, estudia y además tienes unos hermosos hijos que demandan de mi atención y tiempo

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


End file.
